I'm only human
by Rafaperez
Summary: First Class AU. A triangle is create between Erik, Moira and Charles.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** First Class AU. A triangle is create between Charles, Moira and Erik

 **It's just me, playing with the characters again, this time with Charles, Moira and Erik, based in the first idea the directors wanted to use in the movie, where there was a triangle among those three.**

 **If you're reading, it won't kill you to review the story, it helps the author.**

 **I'm only human**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Monsters stuck in your head_

 _We are, we are, we are_

 _Monsters under your bed_

 _We are, we are, we are monsters_

 _We are, we are, we are monsters_

 **Monsters-Ruelle**

"Charles? "That is insane. How did you do that?" Moira murmured in surprise, frowning at seeing the man, who had been just less than a second ago in front of the door and now, suddenly was right in front of her.

"I altered what your beautiful mind thought you saw." He explained with a charming smile, his fingers still pressed on his temple and Moira felt herself blushing while staring at his smile and, his blue eyes that shone at their proximity and she took a deep breath, trying to control her body and mind, knowing he could be reading them.

The room seemed too hot suddenly with their chests raising and falling, brushing with their accelerated breath and Moira felt her face flush even more while she realized their proximity too, both feeling the others scent and warmth, only inches apart and she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to focus on what she should do and not in what she wanted.

"Look, I know you can read my mind, what I want to do and what I should do. This is my job, Charles." She told him seriously, crossing her arms over her chest, breaking the contact of their bodies and he quickly said:

"Understandable, and I want you to know that I completely respect your decisi-" He tried to explain, not wanting her to misunderstand his actions, after all, he'd never found a woman like her, who understood him, challenged him, she was beautiful and with a fantastic mind. But she interrupted him, still serious, raising an eyebrow:

"Read my mind now."

"I'd rather read your lips."

And Moira shook her head slightly, leading him out of her bedroom and then, to Charles' disappointment, she closed the door with him outside and she leaned her back against it, closing her eyes and massaging her forehead, feeling that she might have been a little too hard on him.

Charles sighed, shaking his head and staring at the door, where he knew Moira had her back against, but he tried not to read her thoughts, at last more than he already had done, both because he knew it'd only drive her away from him as because he knew it'd be wrong, reading this intimate thoughts, so Charles walked away, wishing he'd given her a more serious impression of himself to her.

She had to admit that she was attracted to Charles Xavier, the mutant that could read minds, he was truly gentle, fought for what was right and, he was handsome and charming, but the problem was that, for what she'd seen in the first night they had met at the bar, he didn't have serious relationships, he went from one woman to another so she didn't want to get romantically involved with him and, run the risk of falling in love with him. She already had many problems to deal with, like the CIA and, the fact that she was from there, Charles being a mutant and then Shawn and his thoughts of a better world, she didn't need to get involved into something that could go badly wrong.

Both Moira and Charles felt like there were monsters stuck in their heads, messing everything.

In the following afternoon, while Charles was training Hank, Alex and Sean, Moira was in the library of the mansion, reading some folds from her surveillance nights at the Hell's Fire, trying to keep her mind busy, so she wouldn't think about the previous night.

Sighing, she leaned her face against her hands, closing her eyes for a moment when then, someone stopped behind her chair, asking:

"Is everything alright... agent Moira Mactaggert?" She raised her head, turning and seeing Erik, raising an eyebrow to her, handing her a mug with coffee then.

"Yeah... Thanks Erik." She murmured in surprise, before accepting the mug and she gave a sip, while he stayed in place, staring at her with an odd look and Moira felt her body tense with their proximity, after all Erik barely talked with her and, different from Charles's thoughts and ideals, he didn't have much esteem for the humans because of what had happened to him during the WWII.

"I saw Charles leaving your room last night... Problems in paradise?"

"That's none of your business Erik." Moira told him slowly, staring at him serious, while putting the mug over the table, raising from her chair than and staying face to face with Erik, their bodies only inches apart and Erik opened a small smile, seeming smug. The stress ans tension between them seemed to release sparks.

"You seem stressed..." And, with his voice lower, he promised: "We don't like each other, but we need to release some stress and... I won't break your heart with that."

And Moira's eyes widened, staring at Erik's face, so closer to hers and thinking about his odd proposal. Was he really suggesting that? Her heart started to beat faster, not in the way it's do when Charles was near, but with the idea of accepting his proposal and then maybe, she'd manage to keep her mind away from Charles and, they would be releasing all the stress through sex.

So the agent leaned her hands over the table behind her as if inviting Erik and he bend his head, kissing her lips with intensity.

Moira's hands went to the front of his shirt, grabbing at it while he pressed her body against the table, parting her lips and she started to release some frustration in the kiss, biting at his lip and the man gripped her waist harder, both knowing that they would need a more private place soon.

But the moment was interrupted when they heard some noise at the library's door and Moira turned her face to the side, breaking the kiss to look at the door, while Erik kept holding her and her brown eyes widened, seeing Charles froze at the door seeming embarrassed, his blue eyes looking sad while he stared at the scene in front of him, but he opened a small smile of resignation, seeing that Moira was opening her mouth to say something, seeming a little down and she left Erik's arms, but Charles quickly said:

"Er, I'm sorry for interrupting..." And then he turned back and left the library.

 **Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy and leave reviews too, please.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _The freedom, of falling_

 _A feeling that I thought was set in stone_

 _It slips through my fingers_

 _I'm trying hard hard to let go_

 _It comes and goes in waves_

 _It comes and goes in waves_

 _And carries us away_

 **Waves-Dean Lewis**

Congratulations, professor."

"Thank you very much. It's-It's much harder than it looks, actually."  
"No, on your presentation."

"Oh, you were at my presentation? How nice of you, thank you very much."

"Moira Mactaggert."

"Charles Xavier."

"Do you have a minute?"

"For a pretty little bean with the MCR-one gene, I have five. I say MCR-one, you would say auburn hair. It's a mutation. It's a very groovy mutation..."

"I haven't been entirely honest with you, love, I'm sorry. You see, one of the many spectacular things my mutation allows me to do is that I can read your mind."

"Good evening."

"That's not very professional."

"Abracadabra!"

Charles was sat in the balcony, outside of the living room, watching the sky turn in shades of orange and red, but not really plating attention to it. He was being invaded by memories of Moira Mactaggert and him, from the last weeks, as if the memories were photos scattered in front of him, alive, coming and going.

The first they'd met and she had walked toward him, beautiful in her white dress with a jacket over it, congratulating him for his presentation and how their bodies had been so close when he'd put his arm around her shoulders, leading them to a table.

How he'd flirted with her about the MCR-one gene that gave her hair that beautiful color and that, even having drunk a lot, for the first time, he hadn't been interested in having only a one night stand with her, he really wanted to know her better, it had been her mind, smile, her personality that had attracted him to her.

The way she'd fought against her superiors to make them see that the world was changing and then, her surprise and acceptance of him, after he'd reveled that his was a mutant.

The beginning of the Op to find new mutants and, to find out more about Shawn's plan, how they had exchanged smiles and chatted about different things during their way to Russia.

Her shock to discover what had happened at the Headquarters and to her colleagues, her face shocked and sad and how she 'd let Charles put his arm around her shoulder again, consoling her and then telling that he'd a place they could stay and train.

And then, last night, their faces only inches apart, and he'd seen her brown eyes shining, every detail of her pretty face, her lips parted, before rejecting him and closing the door.

He was really attracted, falling in love with her and leaving aside his womanizer's days and becoming more mature during the last weeks, wanting to do something for the world. He knew she still though he only wanted uncomplicated things with women, he'd seen that in her mind last night, but he's changed and, for some reason, she'd chosen his friend, Erik.

Why him? Charles thought bitterly, staring at his interlaced fingers over his lap.

It's wasn't that he didn't felt happy for seen Erik having a relationship with a woman and, an human one, seeing him starting to open up to an human, but he could see in his mind that he didn't want anything serious with Moira,just like he'd seen in her mind that it was just lust. Didn't she want something serious with someone? Wasn't been because of that she had rejected him, thinking he wasn't that someone?

His eyes closed for a moment, the photos in his mind disappearing while he imagined last night ending in another way, a happier way.

The telepath raised her chin with his fingers, keeping their faces in the same level and he whispered with a serious look, but his voice gentle:

"I'm not playing with you, love... I really feel something for you and, I'd like to explore it with you, if you want."

"Charles, I..." The words were running away.

Moira's eyes darkened with desire for the way he dad talked, feeling that every word were true, her heart beating faster in expectancy and she smiled, saying:

"I know now... And want to explore it too."

And Charles shook his head lightly, smiling, feeling happiness and desire took over his body and his hand that was on her chin went to her nape, caressing her hair there, before he brought her face toward his, joining their lips.

Moira sighed against his lips, placing one hand over his shoulder to keep steady, gripping him slightly while parting her lips for his tongue, which found her, massaging it while Charles pressed her against the door, his firm chest against hers, softer and her fingers started to push his shirt's flap to the side and Charles then lowered one hand to her leg, caressing her skin while the kiss became more intense, their tongues dueling.

And then, Charles woke up, feeling her mind's presence and he turned his head, seeing her approaching the balcony and he felt horrible for what he'd been fantasying just moments ago.

Seeing Charles, Moira's heart beat fast and she felt embarrassed, remembering about early and, thinking of she shouldn't go leave him alone. She'd never wanted Charles to see that, make him feel uncomfortable, but it had happened.

"No, stay..." He murmured, giving her a small smile and motioning for the chair beside him and, although his heart was heavy, he didn't want her to go.

"Okay..." And then she sat, staring at the sunset too, but when he was looking ahead, Moira spied on him, chewing on her lower lip, wanting to ask if her was alright, but he asked her first, his voice low:

"Where's Erik?"

"Sleeping."

And they stayed quiet, but the silence wasn't comfortable and, they knew there was nothing more left to be said while they watched the orange sky became dark blue, Charles feeling the warmth coming from her body, so close but then, so out of reach.

And then, minutes later, Moira rose to get inside, but she stopped with her back to him, at his side and she placed a small kiss on his cheek, smelling his musk scent, murmuring softly, wanting him to know that:

"You've been doing a great job with these boys, you're a wonderful teacher and they're luck to have you to help them."

And that words surprised Charles and he felt a small joy take over his heart with her praise and the kiss, that had left a lipstick mark, before she left and, minutes later, he went inside too, thinking of that could be the start of something and if little by little, Moira and him would be back to where they had been before, when they'd laugh and talk more.

 **tbc**

 **Did you like?** **Thinks will stat to heat between Erik and Moira.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rest in peace Stan Lee and thank you for the X-men.**

 **Thank you people for reading. Enjoy and leave reviews please.**

 **Chapter 3**

 _So we finally struck the line_

 _I can see in the darkness there in your eyes_

 _Pretending that it's all fine_

 _But there's another heart beating here and it's mine_

 _Cause you promise not to fall_

 **Promise not to fall-Human touch**

Charles and the others' training kept going as well as Moira's investigations and, her attempts of covering what she'd been doing from her superiors, because they knew that soon, Shawn would be putting in plan in action and the days had were flying.

Moira had returned from a quickly travel to Langley, where she'd been in an reunion with her superiors, who had been wanting an explanation to the deaths of Millestone and the others agents that had been working in his installation, where Moira had been working, even if it had been against her superior's order and she now was suspense, along with an advice because they though she was lying about the involvement of Charles and the others mutants in the deaths.

The young agent sighed, covering her tired face with her hands, her back against the wall of the hall, in Charles' mansion, letting her suitcase fall to the floor, feeling more than ever that she was falling, wishing it would all end, that they would stop Shawn, to prove the mutant's innocence and, that things between Charles and her got better, they barely talked and she knew she was to be blamed for it,

"Everything will be okay." Charles told her gently, stopping at the beginning of the hall, seeing the woman stare at him in surprise, dropping her hands after seeing him there, but what he had really wanted to say was _We're going to be okay._ He felt grateful for her joining this fight and staying by his side and the others, knowing how things had been hard at the CIA now. "Your superiors will see that you've been right."

"Ah Charles..." She sighed, shaking her head slightly, her eyes shining and then, he walked toward her, opening his arms and, to his surprise, she let him held her in place for an instant and she felt his warm and firm chest while he brushed away a lock of hair from her face.

"Thank you." She gave him a small smile, raising her head and touching his cheek, before they broke the embrace, leaving some distance between them, knowing it wouldn't be right to stay a little longer like that, there was Erik in this, and Charles accompanied her to her bedroom, both resented with the situation and the problems making them fall.

Moira was sat on the edge of her bed, after been working in her notes, when she raised her head, seeing Erik approaching her and he held her chin, kissing her lips then. It was the third time they would be 'releasing stress' but, it'd been working like Erik had promised her, it felt more and more that something was consuming her from the inside and, Erik didn't like that she couldn't stop thinking about Charles, even if Erik didn't felt anything for her and now they three were falling in a complicated web.

Moira started opening his shirt's buttons, helping him to get ride of it and then, he did the same with her nightdress and she raised her arms so he could remove it, before they returned kissing, falling on the mattress.

Erik pressed her back to it while his hands lowered to her sides and she rain her hands on his back, her eyes watching what she was doing, trying to keep her mind blank at last.

"Hey. Stop thinking about him." Erik murmured, angry, breaking the kiss after feeling that she seemed distracted and she sighed, trying to concentrate and then, she bend down, distributing kisses on his shoulder, feeling his hands start exploring her body again and, lowering to her thighs.

Soon their bodies were moving together and fast with every move Erik did and Moira has hugging his back so she wouldn't have to look at him and, although she was scratching his back with every move, it was as if only her body was there, her mind was still in Charles and in his blue and sad eyes.

Erik's hands held her by the waist harder, leaving marks there when he climaxed and she seemed to wake with a snap, while Erik catch his breath, before staring at the woman coldly.

"If you're going to keep thinking in him, why are you with me?"

"Because you promised." She told him, her eyes shining while she shook her head slightly, getting angry too. "That it wouldn't be complicated, that we wouldn't fall."

"That's the problem with you humans, your people don't know what you want. You don't know what you want agent. Always with your pretty sad eyes, mopping around, and it's impossible to want something with someone like this."

"I'm not going to ask for forgiveness for being human." She told him lowly, her face flushed while she crossed her arms, it wouldn't be in his presence that she was going to cry. "It was a mistake, leave!"

And her got dressed and left, closing the door hard.

Moira felt her heart sink while she put on her robe, staying in front of the mirror, staring at her messy hair, flushed face and finally, the lie that had been consuming her, that she'd been telling her superiors from the CIA to keep Charles and the others safe from them, the days she'd tried not to feel of think about Charles, concentrating in Erik, it all broke and she felt the first tears fall and she closed her eyes, leaning against the mirror.

It was as if she was drowning and she couldn't breath at the mess they'd made and where now, they were falling.

"You promised Erik..." _Didn't you, didn't you?_

 **Did you like?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy and leave reviews please.**

 **Chapter 4**

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 **Human-Christina Perri**

Charles was in the kitchen, a glass of whiskey untouched beside him and a book he'd given up on reading when he saw Erik walking in the hall, seeming annoyed and he saw some fragments, by accident, of Moira and him arguing and he got worried, even if he had been trying not to intrude. But it was impossible, it was his nature to worry about the others.

 _Is everything okay, old friend?_

 _You're the telepath, so tell me._ Erik though, stopping at the door of the kitchen and staring at his friend, still annoyed and Charles frowned.

"You and... Moira fought because of me." And then, staring at Erik in confusion, he said: "I thought you didn't like Moira because she's an human."

"And I don't like her." He explained, his laugh bitter. "But I'm frustrated for getting involved with her and she always crying because of you. Humans are weak."

And Erik gave him a goodnight with a nod, turning back to go outside, still frustrated when Charles then rose, his heart beating fast at what his friend had said about Moira crying, while his mind was invaded by a quick image of Erik and Moira, their bodies moving together, but him holding her hard and she, seeming off.

 _Erik... did you hurt her?_

 _You know that I wouldn't hurt a woman, even an human one._

 _But words can hurt too, my friend._

Charles approached Moira's bedroom, raising his hand to knock, his heart heavy while he listened to her cries, he really wanted to get inside and hold her, but he lowered his hand, seeing the thousand of thoughts she was dealing with, knowing she need some time alone and, if she needed him, she should be the one to make the decision to go to him.

But he didn't to let her alone so, he sighed, sad, sitting on the floor with his back against the door, closing his eyes.

Moira had her hands covering her mouth, reflecting on what Erik had told her. She was weak for being human? Was mopping because of the decisions she had made? Yes, she realized now that she'd made a mistake in getting involved with Erik, even if it had been an affair without feelings involved, because it didn't change what she felt for Charles and now they three were involved in something complicated and hard and that was falling.

But she was human and humans made mistakes, felt regret, cried, but they also tried to make things right, to ask for forgiveness, to feel, these were things that made them humans, make a mistake and then acknowledge, feel happiness and pain and she wasn't going to stop feeling these things because Erik didn't approve and thought of them as weak beings. She knew he thought like that because of what had happened to him during the war and a small part inside of her felt sorry for him.

She would get up and go to Charles, talk to him and say she was sorry for avoiding him, for getting involved with his friend, but also, she'd explain her feelings, why she hadn't let him near her heart. Moira opened a small smile, seeing things becoming clear now and she brushed her hair away from her face, before going to change her clothes.

But when she opened the door, Charles was there, seeming calm, with a gentle smile and she parted her lips in surprise.

"Charles?

"I didn't want to intrude, but I was worried." He told her, running a hand through his hair and Moira felt her heart melt, opening a beautiful smile to him and he looked at her in surprise, and then, happy.

"I'm sorry Charles..." She told him sincere, staring at his blue eyes and still smiling, but this time in regret. "I should have told you how I felt, that I was falling in love with you, and not going to Erik. But I was afraid that you would just want an one night stand and I didn't want to risk my heart, but I ended doing a mess with mine and yours."

"So I'm sorry, sometimes I fall and I bleed, I'm only human..."

"My dear..." He murmured, shaking his head, touched and then, he approached her slowly and, without taking his eyes off hers, he leaned his forehead against hers, caressing a lock of hair that was on her face, feeling her warmth and scent. "You don't have to ask for forgiveness for what you feel, for trying to protect yourself..."

"Charles..."

"I know that I didn't make a positive impression about my relationships when we met... But I've never felt something so strong like I feel for you." He admitted, seeing her blush and her eyes go wide and he raised a finger to his own lips, asking her to let him finish:

"You didn't seem interested in my money, my looks, you showed interest in change the world, you listened to me with interest... Showed that you liked me for whom I was and, I'd never get involved with you just to walk away in the morning, because I'm in love with you."

Charles kept their foreheads together, while he caressed her cheek, watching her face and thoughts running, feeling his heart accelerated, waiting.

Moira could hear their breaths, feel their heartbeats while she stared at his blue eyes, absorbing what he'd told her. That he was in love with her. And then, feeling a huge happiness inside her, she raised a hand, touching his lips lightly and she murmured, smiling:

"You're not only the best telepath in the world, but also the best man that could exist... I'm in love with you too, I, Moira Mactaggert, human, independent, but also that loves, falls sometimes and I think it's okay..."

 **tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Home, keep hold of my heart_

 _I'm trying to find a way, I'm trying to find a way_

 _Ohh I lose my way, Ohh I lose my way_

 _Ohh I'm coming home_

 **Home-Rhodes**

Charles smiled, proud with the way she had talked about her human side, which felt, cried and laughed and he raised his free hand to hers, which was touching his lips and he lowered, interlacing their fingers and then, slowly he closed the gap between their lips, kissing her.

Both felt how perfect the moment was and a tear fell from Moira's eye while she pressed her lips to his, feeling the hand that was caressing her eyes wipe it while he smiled in the kiss, as if he knew her hear, because in that moment she wasn't thinking, only feeling and she rested her hand over his chest, feeling his heartbeats accelerated.

Charles' tongue touched her lips and their parted for him while they deepened the kiss and Charles let his hand fall from Moira's, resting around her waist, massaging her and then, a flashback appeared in her mind, remembering her that she'd been with Erik just some hours ago and she opened her eyes, putting some distance between them and staring at him with regret.

Charles had seen that in her mind too and he then used his powers, slowing the time for her while he went to the garden, where the was a beautiful yellow rose bush, Moira's favorite color and he picked the most beautiful rose and returned to Moira with a smiled, handing it to her.

"Charles?"

Moira's eyes widened, because in a second they had been breaking the kiss and in the other, Charles was in front of her with a beautiful yellow rose, extending it to her and she realized he must have used his powers, like that other time and she accepted the flower, smelling it and giving Charles a small smile at the gesture.

"I don't care Moira..." He told her, satisfied in seeing her smiling again and then, she stared at him asking:

"Don you want to keep going?"

"I just want to be with you, but only if you want..."

"I want it so much Charles..." Moira whispered, her eyes as darker as his.

And their mouths crashed in an intense kiss and Moira wrapped her arms around his neck, while he held her by the waist, feeling her nails caressing his nape.

When she realized, they were in Charles's master bedroom and Moira, still with her arms around his neck, looked around, seeing that there were so many books there as in the library, a huge window showing the lake and, a king bed, very neat and Charles admitted:

"You're the first woman I bring to my bedroom, because you're special to me, different from the others..."

"I was an idiot Charles, I'm sorry..." She murmured, staring at him and caressing his nape, but he shook his head:

"Not idiot, you're human..." And, staring at her eyes, seeing the confirmation for them to keep going, Charles' hands went to the buttons of her dress, opening one by one, seeing the black lacy of her bra, contrasting with her breasts and, he could feel his desire growing at the vision of Moira's beauty, of her body, her hair falling over her shoulders, one strap of her bra sliding.

"Beautiful..."

Moira smiled with her eyes closed, feeling her dress fall to her feet while his hands started to caress her shoulder slowly, teasing her before they lowered to hers covered breasts, massaging them before he remove the piece and Charles' eyes were almost black while he heard the woman sigh his name at his touch.

She then held Charles' face with both hands, kissing his lips with passion, trying to hold back her sighs with every touch of him on her body, making her catch fire and she nibbled his lower lip, before letting her hands fall to his shirt, opening the buttons and running her hands over the skin of his chest, feeling his warmth and firmness and it was Charles' turn to groan with her touch.

He helped her to get ride of his shirt and then, he placed his hands, large and firm over hers, removing his belt and trouser and Moira felt her face flush, staring at him because although Charles didn't do exercises, his body was perfect and she hugged his back, massaging him while she placed her lips between his shoulder and neck, feeling his hands lowering to her thighs, caressing them until the couple fell on the mattress.

"Charles..." Moira tumbled her head to the side over the sheets, her hands lowering through his strong back while Charles started massaging her breasts with one hand, keeping the other beside her head, their lips meting.

Although it was a very cold night, the bedroom was getting hotter with the couple's bodies moving together and Charles started to move toward her last piece of lacy, moving it to the side to caress her skin and Moira moaned with his touch, expert and passionate, driving her crazy and her nails scratched his back, but the telepath didn't care while he kept the caresses in her center, feeling that his own body would explode, feeling Moira move under him in the rhythm of his caresses, brushing her breasts against his chest.

"Moira... so beautiful..."

When the agent's heartbeats started to get steady, she smiled, face flushed and Charles brushed away a lock of hair from her face, staring at her with love, placing a kiss on her forehead then.

Moira then lowered her hands between them, caressing his member slowly, watching Charles' eyes, which closed like his hand that was beside her head, while he tried to control himself, feeling her move him up and down with a smile, driving him crazy.

When Charles felt he was near, he stopped her movements, staring at her with passion, his voice hoarse while he confirmed, interlacing his hand to hers over the mattress:

"Ready?"

"Yes Charles..." And Moira sighed, squeezing his hand when they became one, feeling their bodies fitting so well and Charles kissed her lips, moving over her, both falling together.

Moira held Charles' hair, tumbling her head so she could breath, caressing his leg with one foot, teasing him and he he held her waist tighter, while they exploded.

Minutes later, Moira had her head resting over Charles' chest, who had am arm around her and his other hand was caressing her auburn hair slowly, the hair that fascinated him so much, both sweat but satisfied, their heartbeats still synchronized, beating fast and the couple shared a small kiss.

"It was perfect... I love you Charles..."

"I love you too Moira..."

 **The end**


End file.
